mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby (Super Smash Flash 2)
Kirby is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is now an individual character along with Meta Knight. His sprites now come from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Attributes Under construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Sweep Punch. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Sucker Punch. 3% *Infinite Combo: Vulcan Jab; A series of rapid punches. 2% per hit. *Down Tilt: Sticks feet out on the ground. This move is a quick, strong semi-spike. 6% *Down Smash: Lifts his arm and releases a rotating kick. This move strongly semi-spikes aerial opponents if Kirby's feet touch them. If Kirby's main body touches opponents, they will be sent upwards. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Kicks in front of him. 9% *Forward Smash: Charges and kicks forward. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Overhead kick. 7% *Up Smash: Strong overhead kick. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Break Spin; Kirby spins along the ground. Five hits for 1%, then one hit for 4%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins in a circle. 10% *Forward Aerial: Kicks forward twice in a row. First hit 7%, second hit 5%. *Backward Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. 12% *Up Aerial: Kicks above his head. 12% *Down Aerial: Spins around while kicking several times, meteor smashing on the last kick. Five hits for 2% each. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out. *Pummel: Punches opponent. First hit 3%, all proceeding hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Kicks the opponent forward. 8% *Backward Throw: German Suplex; Turns around and kicks the opponent. 8% *Up Throw: Air Drop; Carries opponent upward and throws him (the ninja ability attack from Kirby Super Star). 9% *Down Throw: Fury Stomp; Kirby stomps several times over his opponent. 13% Other *Ledge Attack: Kicks directly after climbing. 6% *100% Ledge Attack: Jumps up and does a spin kick. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Kirby flies in on a Warp Star and lands on the ground. *Taunts: **Standard: Faces the camera and waves his arms saying "Hiii!" **Side: Faces the camera and waves his arms saying Hiii! **Down: Animation from the end of the level in the Kirby series. *Special Abilities: **Five midair jumps. *Revival platform: A platform with a Warp star emblem on it. *Fanfare: Stage Clear from Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Wins: A sort of Kirby Dance. *Loses: Claps. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. External links *Kirby's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Kirby's Animation Archive. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Kirby1.png|Kirby inhaling in . Kirby2.png|Kirby and shooting a Mega Buster in Mushroom Kingdom III Kirby3.png|Kirby using Getsuga Tenshō on in Hueco Mundo Kirby4d.png|Kirby jumping in Kirbybig.gif|Kirby's first line art in the DOJO!! Early Design ﻿ Old kirby.gif|Kirby's first early design in SSF2. Trivia *Kirby is a decent character in Brawl, yet he is considered the worst in SSF2 in v0.7. This is poked fun at because the bottom tier is dubbed "Kirby and Friends". *Kirby's abilities when copied from Naruto and Wario are slightly customized, as his Rasengan does not move forward and in v0.7 of the SSF2 Demo his bike is pink. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Kirby universe